


No Rain, No Flowers

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas /Reader fluff, Cas/Reader angst, Cas/You angst, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/ You fluff, Castiel/Reader angst, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Very angsty and fluffy. This is how I feel about animals so... Enjoy!





	No Rain, No Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Very angsty and fluffy. This is how I feel about animals so... Enjoy!

The dark fog surrounded the moving car as you drove, the sun minutes away from entirely setting and covering half the world in complete darkness. Your frozen fingers gripped the steering wheel as you watched the pink, red, and orange hues slowly dissipate into blackness. 

It had been a rough day - nothing was going as planned and everything that could have gone wrong went wrong - and you just wanted to get back to the bunker from the hunt you had gone on by yourself. It was a dumb move and you knew that, but you felt like the boys weren’t treating you like the tough hunter you were, so you decided to prove them wrong. You weren’t hurt - well, a couple scratches and a few bruises - but nothing serious. It just took you much longer than normal to track down the Wendigo you were after.

You were not aware that it was a Wendigo until it was too late, and you almost became dinner but you handled the situation; in your own way. Your way had been to lock the thing in its own cave and make sure it was secure before bolting in the other direction, hopping in your car and driving away as fast as you could. And that’s what led you to the situation you were in at that moment.

You were in your rarely used car since the Winchesters always made you ride with them, focusing on the road and trying to see the yellow-painted lines that separated you from the oncoming traffic. The dark, smoke-like fog was preventing you from seeing pretty much anything, but you were too tired and sore to care about that fact that you had been slightly swerving onto the wrong side of the road.

There was a clearing ahead, with almost no trees and not as much dark fog but the thought of having a clear view of where you were going went straight over your head as you pressed harder on the gas pedal in hopes of getting to the bunker faster. The orange tints of the sunset were quickly disappearing as you made it to the clearing, but the event you witnessed was the last - and most heartbreaking - thing you had expected.

In the blink of an eye, a small creature jumped in front of your car causing your foot to slam on the brakes and you form to jolt forward, At least you had enough common sense to put your seatbelt on. You were too late; the impact of the animal slightly pushing you back into the cushioned seat. The car caved in on you and you finally noticed the blood splattered across your windshield. Realization crashed into you and your eyes widened; heart beating rapidly as you fumbled with your seatbelt in an attempt to take it off.

“Shit, shit, shit.” You practically ripped your seatbelt off and pulled your knees up to your chest to guide them out of the smashed area of the car. You swung the car door open and pushed yourself out of the vehicle, sprinting over to examine the animal. You almost burst into tears at the sight in front of you. It was a deer. A fawn. Covered in its own blood and sprawled out on the asphalt. You covered your mouth and ran over to it, checking to see if it was alive or not. If you killed it. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you frantically tried to wake the small creature.

You knew from your first sight of the fawn that the recently discovered male was already dead; killed from the impact of the car. You cried out in despair, knees buckling and fists clenched, knuckles turning white and you dropped to the floor and began sobbing.

Of course, it had to be one of your weaknesses; animals. They were innocent - not to mention adorable - and you had always tried to avoid conversations about dying animals, pictures, videos, and any other thing that might be about the dead creatures. It was physically and mentally tormenting and agonizing, and it always made you cry. Especially the commercials about the sick and dying dogs that could only be saved by donations.

“P-please…” Your voice broke as tears poured from your eyes, unsure of what to do with yourself, hence, you resulted to begging for something. But you weren’t entirely sure what it was. It was getting late and nobody was around you on the deserted road, therefore you couldn’t get any help. “Please, be dead. I don’t want you to be in any pain.” Your sobs broke through as you sat in the middle of the two-lane road, mourning the loss of the baby mammal that was caused by you.

Finding no other solutions, you did the only thing you could think of in that moment of grief. “C-Castiel.” Your voice was quiet, almost inaudible and overwhelmed by your loud wails. “P-please!” You screamed into the darkness as you struggled to breathe from the lack of a break between each weep.

You couldn’t hear the rustling of wings over your cries, but a voice halted your bawling, sounding worried and confused at the same time. “Y/N!” Your boyfriend, Cas, rushed over to you and sat alongside you, pulling you into his lap and rocking you back and forth. He saw your bloody hands and he became fretful before noticing the dead fawn beside the both of you. “Y/N?” His gravelly voice sounded perplexed but was much quieter than before. “What happened?”

You sniffled and wiped your tears before swallowing the mucus that had formed in your throat from your tear glands leaking. You exhaled deeply and spoke softly, voice cracking quietly as if you hadn’t used it in a while. “I hit… the d-deer… The b-baby d-deer,” You stuttered as your gaze moved to the bloody fawn that was to the right of you.

Cas pulled you closer towards him, placing your head on his shoulder as he held the back of it with his hand. He rubbed your back with his left hand and held you tight, whispering sweet nothings into your ear to calm you down. “It’s okay, love.”

You whimpered, bringing your gaze up to his beautiful, blue eyes in an attempt to feel better about the entire situation. “C-Cas, heal him. Please. You can heal him, right?” Your voice rose as you spoke, in hopes that it wasn’t too late and that Cas could heal humans as well as animals.

Cas froze, his heart sinking as he listened to your broken voice beg him to heal the innocent mammal. “I-I uh…” He looked away before turning his head towards you after you began to grip the lapels of his trench coat.

“Cas! Please!” You began to cry into his trench coat and he hushed you softly, pressing a chaste kiss to your cheekbone.

“I can try.” He slowly stood and made his way over to the creature, pressing his index and middle fingers to the mammal’s temple delicately. His eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated on healing the fawn’s wounds, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and pulled his hand away solemnly, looking at you sadly from his crouched position before the baby male deer. “I’m sorry, Y/N. This fawn is already dead.”

You lip trembled as you held in what seemed to be your sanity. The fawn had so much longer to live and so much more to live for, but you had crushed that between your fingertips. He was dead, and there were no good ways you could bring him back. He was gone.

You repositioned yourself to lay in a fetal position, placing your palms flat on the asphalt and leaning down to gently press your forehead to the cold road. You held yourself there as Cas made his way over to you, settling his hand to rest upon your spine, gently massaging your tense muscles again.

His trench coat began to get dirty from laying on the dark road, but he didn’t care. “It’ll be okay, love. These things happen often. It’s not your fault.” He spoke calmly - softly - only for you as your fingers curled against the asphalt leaving small scratches as your knuckles grew white.

The only sound he had heard was a small, strained “Mmhmm,” passing through your nostrils as you took deep breaths to hold in the agony and despair you had to go through to get past everything.

Cas leaned over and placed his fingers between the open eyes of the small creature and the fawn disappeared as well as the blood that had ended up on you and on the road.

His arms found themselves lifting you up to look at him. “Sweetheart, bad things have to happen before you can get to the good things in life. Like this. Yes, that fawn died, but something wonderful will happen to you in the next week because you more than deserve it, love. This will be a turning point in your life, Y/N. It was for the better. Trust me.” He pecked your lips softly before helping you up and leading you away from the broken glass of your car.

“Thank you, pumpkin.” The brought-back nickname you had called him often, before hunting became chaotic, brought a smile to his face.

“I’ll take you back to the bunker, love. We’ll deal with your car later.” He brought his index and middle fingers to your forehead and took you home with him, making sweet love to you to calm you. And something wonderful would, indeed, happen to you later on, because he kept his promises. At least with you, he did. The new addition to the family was sure to make you happy after going through what you did. He was 100% certain.


End file.
